


I've been wondering (if after all these years you'd like to meet)

by MidnightBlueMoon, shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Series: Jeronica Week Summer 2018 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: It's been a long time since they've seen each other and a lot of things have changed. Pop's seems like the right place to go.





	I've been wondering (if after all these years you'd like to meet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Jeronica Week - Day Two: Back in Time._

She still looks as beautiful as he remembers her. Her hair is longer, but her eyes are still the same. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

She thinks that he looks different. Less like he's carrying the world on his shoulders. 

“It's been a long time.”

“You could say that. Do you want to sit down?”

Veronica hesitates. Then she slides into the booth across Jughead, her purse next to her. It reminds Jughead of days long gone. 

They remain silent for a moment before she speaks up again. 

“So, uh… I take it the marriage thing didn't work out for you?”

Jughead's mouth twitches, the corners curling upward. “Veronica Lodge. Still straight to the point.”

Veronica wants to protest, but when she sees the smile on his face, she doesn't. “Some things just never change.”

He shakes his head, still amused. “That's true. But yes - it seems like Betty and I weren't made for marriage. Or for each other, as it turns out.”

Veronica’s eyes turn sad, and she reaches across the table to take his hand. “I'm sorry, Jughead.”

The man shrugs. “It's not your fault. But thank you, Ronnie.” He doesn't pull his hand away. “Maybe it was a mistake to marry Betty.”

She feels unsure about her question but asks anyway. “If you could, would you undo it? Your marriage?”

He looks at her, to the core of her soul. “Like, if I could go back in time?”

She nods softly. “Yeah.”

He thinks about it. He doesn't regret marrying Betty, but does he wish to undo the pain inflicted on both of them? “Yes. It caused both of us more pain than necessary.”

Veronica nods, her eyes eye soft and understanding. “I felt the same about being with Archie. I would go back, too.”

They share a sad smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the opening line of Adele's _Hello._
> 
> Again, a big thank you to my best friend who reads these fanfics without complaining even though she isn't as deep in fandom as I am. ♥️


End file.
